1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus configured to map data to at least one signal processing path and to transmit the same, and a receiving apparatus, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services are entering an era of digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high-quality digital television (TV), portable multimedia players (PMP), and portable broadcasting apparatuses have been increasingly used in recent years, even in digital broadcasting services, demand for supporting various receiving methods has increased.
In an actual state in which a standard group has established various standards according to demands to provide various services to satisfy user's needs, it is required to find methods for providing better services having improved performance